diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Unter dem Nordlicht/Auftakt Zusammenfassung
Zusammenfassung des Auftakt Abenteuers "Unter dem Nordlicht" ist der zweite Teil eines längeren Plots nach Pen and Paper Vorbild, unter Liix Klimperdingsmeiner Leitung und Aufsicht. Das Vorabenteuer im vergangenen Oktober führte den Großteil unserer Gilde nach Kalimdor und dort in einiges an Korruption in der Allianz und Konfrontation mit der Horde verwickelt wurde. Liix Klimperdings, eine ehemalige Agentin des SI7 und neue Freundin der Gemeinschaft zur Wahrung und Förderung Gnomischer Werte und Fortschrittlichkeit, kurz 2GWF wurde damals entführt, verschleppt und unter großem Aufwand verletzt zurück nach Eisenschmiede gebracht. Die Korrupte Obrigkeit innerhalb der Reihen der Aristokratie Sturmwinds war natürlich wie immer in die ganze Sache verstrickt. Auch wenn es den Gnomen im Laufe ihres Abenteuers nicht gelang der Sache weiter auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Die Schönen und Mächtigen Sturmwinds, allen voran seine Lordschaft Lysander Middleton, setzen nach der Rückkehr der Gnome Himmel und Erde in Bewegung um die verschollene Agentin zu ergreifen, die ihres Wissens nach immer noch wichtige Informationen besitzte. Ein Fahndung bei der Wache von Sturmwind (Zweites Wachregiment) wurde ausgerufen und eine horrende Belohnung für Informationen ausgesetzt. Dies Zwang Niffin, Nebid und Silly, wie sich die ehemalige Agentin seit dem Verlust ihres Gedächtnisses aufgrund des vergangenen Abenteuers nannte, zu fliehen. Mit Hilfe eines Flugzeugs des GDG ging es zu einer versteckten Bucht nahe Menethils, von wo aus sie mit einem Unterseeboot ins Ödland flohen um dort im Schutz eines Versteckes des GDG als Mechaniker für die hiesige Tankstelle der Rennbahn zu arbeiten. Als sie dort kaum eine Woche später aufgespürt wurden, flohen sie durch die weiten Steppen des Ödlands zum Loch Modan und von dort aus mit Hilfe eines geliehenen Gyrokopters des GDG wenig später weiter ins Hochland der Zwerge, wo sie sich nach langen Strapazen einige Tage erholen konnte. Aber auch dort waren sie nicht sicher, kaum eine Nacht verging als auch schon die Allianz die Stadt Donnermar umstellten und die Auslieferung der Gnome forderten. Mit Hilfe der Zwerge, die sich nicht fügen wollten ohne erst Rücksprache mit ihrem Than und dem Rat der drei Hämmer zu halten, hatten die in Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede zurückgebliebenen, restlichen Gnome der Gemeinschaft genügend Zeit die Aristokratie Sturmwinds zu unterweise und Dank eines Schreibens von Niffin und Silly gelang es einem Rettungstrupp bestehend aus Lennaye Daidannen und Fionur einen Befehl ins Hochland durchzusetzen, nachdem den flüchtigen Gnomen eine Anhörung und die Möglichkeit auf einen Revisionsprozess gegeben werden sollte. Die Gnome fügten sich und verbrachten eine Woche im Sturmwinder Verlies, bevor sie durch geschicktes Taktieren eine erneuten Prozess erwirkten. Eine weitere Woche voller Vorbereitungen auf die Verteidigung verging, bis es endlich zum Prozess kam. Niffin und Silly bekamen kurz vor Prozessbeginn neue, anständige Kleidung von einer adligen Sturmwinds namens Lady Aedre Glenngarriff finanziert. Darunter ein schwarz, lila Samtanzug für Niffin und ein wunderschönes, hellsilbernes Kleid für Silly. Zur nötigen Ausstattung gehörten außerdem goldene Manschettenknöpfe für Niffin und einiges an ausgefallenem Schmuck für Silly, darunter silbern funkelnde Ohrringe, und ein breiter, silberner Halsreif, der sich nahtlos in die schweren Halsketten mit azurblauen Steinen einreihte. Der Prozess war fast vorbei und allem Anschein nach stand das Urteil auf Messers Schneide, als Silly mit ihren lezten Worten alle Anklagepunkte gestand und um Gnade für Niffin flehte. Mit kaum einer Wahl und alle Einsprüche der Verteidigung ignorierend, wurde das Urteil gesprochen und Silly zum Tode verurteilt. Einige Tage vergingen bevor die Vollstreckung des Todesurteils am Strang anstand, in denen die Gnome nicht wussten was mit Silly geschah, außer, dass sie im Verlies ihres Schicksals harrte. Aber selbst da irrte die Gemeinschaft sich. Lord Middleon, der Initiator des Ganzen hatte Silly schon während der Überführung vom Gerichtssahl zum Verlies durch eine Doppelgängerin austauschen und zu Lord Middletons Anwesen im Wald von Elwyn bringen hatte lassen. Die Doppelgängerin hatter der SI7 freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt, denn zwischen Lord Middleton und einem hohen Mitarbeiter des SI7, Jack Bauden, herrschte schon seit Beginn der Jagd auf Liix/Silly eine enge Geschäftsbeziehunh. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass der gute Jack alle Versuche der Gnome und deren Freunde bei den Geheimdiensten zunichte machte und sie auf falsche Fährten lockte. Die Gemeinschaft, immernoch in der Annahme, dass Silly im Verlies auf ihre Hinrichtung warten würde, stellten während dessen Rettungspläne auf. Allen voran war bei Niffin Sprungschnalle und Zinni Fluxlicht irgend welche Sicherungen durchgebrannt und so reichten die Rettungspläne von Bombenanschlägen, Tarnangriffen, Flugmanövern mit modifizierten Jahrmarktskanonen zu Wiederbelebungen durch einen Seelenstein. Am Abend vor der Hinrichtung, belauschten Nebid und Pádraigín ein letztes, geheimes Treffen von Lord Middleton, seinen Verbündeten und Gegner und mussten mitanhören, dass die Hichrichtung von den Abend- auf die Morgenstunden vorgezogen werden sollte. Entsetzt teilten sie es der Gemeinschaft mit, die daraufhin sämtliche Rettungsversuche vorverlegte und sich sofort auf den kommenden Morgen vorbereitete. Niffin, wie von Sinnen, konnte nur durch den ttatkräftigen Einsatz von Ezzlin Sparkbite aufgehalten werden. In dem sie ihn mit einem Schlafzauber außer Gefecht setze, hielt sie ihn von seinen zweifelsohne selbstmörderischen Plänen ab. Der Tag der Hinrichtung kam, Silly war schon viele Tage in der Gewalt von Lord Middleton auf dessen Anwesen, als die Gemeinschaft einen letzten Versuch unternahm die Hinrichtung zu vereiteln. Unter großem Aufwand und mit vielen Pannen, unter anderem einem wild gewordenen Zweigespann, dass wie von Sinnen auf die versteckten Gnome vor dem Verlies zu preschte, wurde versucht irgend etwas zu unternehmen. In einem vielleicht verzweifelten, vielleicht gut bedachten Versuch der ganzen Geschichte ein jähes Ende zu bereiten, unternahm Fionur Berrigan in letzter Sekunde sogar noch einen Anschlag auf die Lords Kronenbrunn, Middleton und den Lordrichter Lascelles nur um sich dann im Pfeilhagel in die Kanäle zu stürzen. Allerdings war auch dieses umsonst. Die Lords wurden von einem nahen Paladin gerettet und die Doppelgängerin von Silly am Galgen aufgeknüpft. Auch hier hatte Jack Bauden seine Finger im Spiel, denn er war es, der Lord Middleton verriet, was die Gnome geplant hatten und der dafür Sorgte, dass die den Gnomen freundlich gesinnten Agenten de SI7 im Verlies, kurz vor der Hinrichtung als Verräter enttarnt und ihrerseits hingerichtet wurden. Nur einer der Agenten gelang es zu fliehen und dem Tod zu entkommen. Carolina von Ormstein, einigen der Gemeinschaft als Natalia Barrymoore bekannt, arbeite ab da daran, Jack Bauden auffliegen zu lassen und zog dabei nicht selten seinen Zorn auf sich. Demotivert, teilweise Verletzt und mit den Kräften am Ende, dauerte es eine Zeit bis die Gnome, angeführt vom erwachten Niffin Sprungschnalle feststellten, dass die gehängte Gnomin, gar nicht ihre Freundin Silly war. Einer Einladung Lord Middletons folgend, konnte Niffin sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen, dass seine Geliebte noch am Leben war. Allerdings stand die Gnomin durch irgend eine teuflische Macht unter dem Befehl des Lords und erfüllte ihm jeden seiner Wünsche. Nur für einen Moment gewährte der Lord der Gnomin Kontrolle über ihren Körper um Niffinseine Macht zu demonstrieren. Diesen Moment nutze die Gnomin um ihrem Geliebten zu beteuern, dass all dies sein Werk und nicht ihres sei und sie durch einen magischen Halsreif dazu gezwungen wäre. Seine Lordschaf trug Niffin auf seinen Widersacher, Graf Kronenbrunn umzubringen und die Schuld dafür auf sich zu nehmen. Im Gegenzug versprach er Silly frei zu lassen. Außer sich vor Zorn, stampfte Niffin in Richtung Schloss davon und erzählte Lord Kronenbrunn von den finsteren Machenschaften Middletons, nur wenige Minuten später mit Blessuren in der Gewalt von Pàdraígn, der befreundeten Agentin des SI7 aufzuwachen. Nach einer kurzen, aber für alle Beteiligten schmerzhaften Auseinandersetzung, landete Niffin in der Obhut der Heilerin Lennaye Daidannen und wurde dort für einige Zeit gesund gepflegt, während die Gemeinschaft nun den Sturm auf das Anwesen Middletons plante. Viele Tage vergingen. Tage des Misstrauens, der Beschuldigungen und voller Zweifel. Aber auch Informationsbeschaffung wurde betrieben, und so fanden die Gnome heraus, dass ein Verbündeter von Lord Middleton, Lord Vanyst, eine Reise auf einem Eisbrecher in Richtung Nordend vorbereitete. Alarmiert davon und ängstlich, dass das Lord mit ihrer Freundin Silly das Land verlassen könnte, wurde das Schiff die nächste Zeit observiert. Das Anwesen von Lord Middleton im Südwesten des Walds von Elwynn ließ die Gemeinschaft durch Fionur Berrigan observieren und kein Versuch ausgelassen an neue, genauere Informationen zu gelangen. Silianea Stillwasser hatte sich bereits zuvor unter falschem Namen als Viktoria Schwarzfeuer, ins Schloss von Sturmwind ein geschmuggelt und nutzte bereits seit einiger Zeit ihren Kontakt zu Baron Aldous Lescovar, dem Schützling Lord Middletons, aus um ihrerseits an Informationen zu gelangen. Dabei ging sie sogar so weit, mit dem Baron einge Nächte zu verbringen und, leider viel zu spät, in seinen Tresor einzudringen um wichtige Dokumente zu sicher. Während all dieser Zeit wurde Niffin immer ungeduldiger. Von seinen Verletzungen davon abgehalten Vorbereitungen zu treffen kommandierte er von seiner Ruhestätte aus seine Freunde herum und wurde dabei immer gröber und schlussendlich sogar ausfallend. Als er dann auch noch anfing Dinge zu sehen, die nicht da waren und ihm im Traum eine junge Frau erschien, waren sich die meisten seiner Freunde sicher, er wäre endlich dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen. Allerdings war die Wirklichkeit ganz anders, als die Gemeinschaft es glaubte. Tatsächlich sprach eine Erscheinung erst zu Niffin Sprungschnalle und später zu Nevex Knobels und versicherte beiden nur deren Bestes im Sinn zu haben. Für kleine Gegenleistungen, wie den Tod Middletons von eigener Hand herbeizuführen und einigen anderen kleinen Gefälligkeiten, schaffte der unbekannte Geist Niffins Kampf-Schreiter aus dem Hochland nach Sturmwind und versprach für die Zeitspanne von einer Stunde die Verteidigungszauber von Lord Middletons Anwesen außer Kraft zu setzen. Die Nacht des Angriffs kam. Mit Fallschirmen sprang die Gemeinschaft über dem Anwesen Lord Middletons ab und landete auf dessen Dach. Unterstützt wurde die Landung von einem Angriff von Söldnertruppen unter dem Befehl von Lord Erlgadin, einem Freund Lord Kornenbrunns, der Tage zuvor schwer verletzt im Schloss gefunden wurde und einem Luftangriff eines zwergischen Söldners, der Brand- und Explosionsbomben über dem Anwesen abwarf. Die Gemeinschaft kämpfte sich in dieser Nacht durch das Anwesen immer weiter in Richtung Silly vor. Dabei wurden sie von Wachen, Armbrustschützen, Köchen und Küchengehilfen, mannshohen, giftigen Spinnen, Worgen und Lichtgestalten bis zu Letzt behindert. Hinter der letzten Tür, die mit einem starken Lichtsiegel verschlossen war, fand die Gemeinschaft schlussendlich den Lord, der durch finstere Magie zu einem Monster geworden war. Eine Schreckensgestalt, halb untotes Flickwerkmonster, halb Diener der alten Götter, leistete sich die Gemeinschaft einen erbitterten Kampf um Silly zu retten, die hinter dem Monster an die Wand gekettet war. Als die Schlacht geschlagen und das Monster durch Niffins Hand gefallen war, stellte man mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Gedankenkontrolle des Lords über die Gnomin nun zwar gebrochen war, aber jemand anderes die Position ihres Meisters einnehmen musste. Schweren Herzen, streifte sich Niffin auf Weisung seiner Traumgestalt den Kontrollring Middletons über und wurde somit zu Sillys neuem Meister. Die Traumgestalt erfüllte ihr Verspreche und setzte die Magie des Halsreifs und des Rings mit der Warnung außer Kraft, dass es nur von kurzer Dauer sei, und der Zauber beim nächsten Zusammentreffen der Zwei Monde wieder aktiv würde. Geschlagen und gebeutelt, rette sich die Gemeinschaft ins Freie um von den Truppen Lord Erlgadins nach Sturmwind ins Haus der Heilerin Lennaye gebracht zu werden. In Sturmwind angekommen, meldete sich nach einigen Tagen die verschollene Agentin des SI7, Carolina von Ormstein, zuerst bei Viktoria Schwarzfeuer und dann bei den verletzten Gnomen und erklärte diesen soweit es ihr Möglich war die Umstände denen es geschuldet war, dass soviel Leid über die Gemeinschaft gebracht wurde. Nicht zuletzt übergab sie den Gnomen aber dann ein Dekret seiner Majestät Varian Wrynn zu Sillys Begnadigung. Meister Mathias Shaw hatte dies persönlich erwirkt, nachdem Carolina es unter großen, persöhnlichen Verlusten geschafft hatte den Verrat von Jack Bauden aufzudecken. Gedankt wurde ihr dies von den Gnomen nur durch weiteres Misstrauen und sogar einem kurzzeitigen Angriff gegen sie, bei dem sie allerdings nur kurze Zeit ohnmächtig wurde. Der SI7 hatte ihnen zuvor schon des öfteren falsche Versprechen gemacht und das Vertrauen der Gemeinschaft aufs Tiefste enttäuscht. Niffin kurierte seine Verletzungen noch einige Tage in Sturmwind aus, die Begnadigung wurde überprüft und als er endlich transportfähig war, fanden sich alle einige Stunden später nach vielen Wochen schwerster Anstrengungen endlich wieder in ihrem Zuhause, der Wohngemeinschaft der 2GWF in Eisenschmiede, wieder. Und dort lebten sie weiter fröhlich und munter bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Hauptakteure im Auftakts # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Liix Klimperdings / Silly Glitzerblech # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Niffin Sprungschnalle # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ezzlin Sparkbite # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Nebid Tinkertounge # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Zinni Fluxlicht # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Jenna Donnerfunk # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Silianea Stillwasser # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Fionur Berrigan # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Padraigin Niamh Noirin Nebenrollen und NPCs im Auftakt # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lilly Fluxlicht # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Trixie Knallschraub # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Rostie Schattenschnitt # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Piix Lexifix # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Doktor Leviton # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Fioni Fluxlicht # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lilly Fluxlicht # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Lemu Blitzknips # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Hildreth von Rosenhain # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre Glengariff # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Knux Sparkdrive # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Rostie Schattenschnitt # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Eduard Einspruch # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Plexxi Federsprung # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Hemlim Koptersturz # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Roosebolt Megavolt # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lordrichter James O. Lascelles # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Lysander Middleton † # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Aldous Lescovar # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Bolten Vanyst # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Remington Kronenbrunn # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Baurles Kenneth Wischock # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Simon Jonathan Erlgadin # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Benjamin Grünwald # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Jack Bauden # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Acht Finger Bob # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Fabius Bogenlicht # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Brig. Gen. Markus Wellington # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sonderermittler Anton Maxwell † # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Seher Karras # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Magus Larana Schneesturm # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Colin Donnermar # Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Naveen Tendernose # Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Berkan Thunderfist # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Weiß Maskierter Bandit # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ominöser Magier der Defias # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Defias Handlanger # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Trelaye Brackenstall # Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Yanni Wagemut # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Johann Hansen # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Grohbrand Rockgar # Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Jaxin Chong # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif William Langbaum # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Hemming Graubart # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Jonny Quickfix # Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Lipnick Mastbruch # Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ashli Megamind # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sebastian Lahire # Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Henry Wolfmann # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Traumgestalt # Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Thargan Eisenfels # Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Carolina von Ormstein / Natalia Barrymoore